The Zim Files: The Truth is Somewhere
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: X-Files/Invader Zim crossover. Dib's persistence pays of when agents Mulder and Scully come to investigate his claims about Zim. Will Dib be vindicated? Will Mulder finally get his proof? Insanity is imminent!
1. Chapter 1: The Dib File

-1CHAPTER ONE: The Dib File

_After my Invader Zim/X-Files crossover oneshot, some argued that I should do a full-length fic. Your prayers have been answered! And for those of you unfamiliar with the X-Files, this fic should make you sufficiently interested in finding copies of the show. I'll start you off with a short opening chapter, just to test the waters for you readers, and myself as well. If it goes over well enough, I'll continue the fic. If not, I may post it in the X-Files section anyway. Well, read and enjoy (hopefully), and please review._

F.B.I. Headquarters, Washington D.C.

Feb. 11, 9:30am

A man sat at a desk in a small, dimly lit office. The room's walls were plastered with pictures and photographs of UFO's, cryptozoological creatures, ghosts, and a large poster of a strange saucer-shaped object hovering over a wooded area with the words "I Want to Believe" below. Special agent Fox Mulder sat reading through a file, a small smile playing out on his face. His sleeves were rolled up, and his tie hung askew, his brown hair as disheveled as his wrinkled light blue shirt, a sign that he'd once again managed to spend a sleepless night musing over another X-File. He looked up as the door opened.

Special agent Dana Scully stepped into the room. Mulder had called her, saying simply that there was a case being opened, a case that, according to Mulder "May finally prove that we're not alone in the universe once and for all." She straightened the blazer of her dark purple pantsuit, and looked at Mulder's insomniac appearance.

"You called me, Mulder?" She asked professionally. Mulder smiled and stood.

"There are aliens among us, Scully." He said humorously. Scully sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. "And apparently, they're living in a house in suburbia, plotting on world domination."

"What are you talking about, Mulder?" Scully asked, lightly brushing a strand of her red hair out of her face.

"I was sent this file last night. Apparently there's an X-File being opened pertaining to the possible existence of an EBE, living in an inner city neighborhood, under the guise of a normal human child."

"And who exactly reported this to the FBI?" Scully asked skeptically. Mulder looked back at the file.

"A boy named Dib Membrane. He claims that he's been trying to expose the EBE as an alien for a year now, according to his last call."

"Last call?"

"Well apparently, this young man had made fourteen separate contacts with FBI regional and national headquarters, nine to NASA, and five calls to the Air Force with this claim, which has gone largely ignored until now."

"Have you ever thought about the possibility, Mulder…" Scully began. "That this boy is just making wild claims as a prank, or he just wants attention?"

"Scully," Mulder replied. "Kids prank call _Dominoes Pizza_ for kicks. At the worst, they call in bomb threats to their schools to get out of final exams. Kids don't normally call the FBI, reporting an alien attack fourteen times in one year."

"Mulder, there's so much evidence out there to disprove that intelligent life from another planet has ever come in contact with the inhabitants of Earth. Why can't you let that evidence speak for itself?"

"Because there is so much evidence to the contrary that argues that alien beings _have_ made contact. Scully, if this case is authentic, do you know what this could mean?"

"We could speculate about the sociological impact that such a discovery could have all we wanted, but…"

"Exactly." Mulder said with a confident grin. He looked at his watch. "You'd better pack. Our flight leaves in two hours. We're going to pay Dib, and this…" He flipped through a couple pages of the file."…Zim a little visit."


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Stranger Than Strange

-1CHAPTER 2: A Little Stranger Than Strange

_There was no Zim in the last chapter. No Dib, no Gir, no microwaved burritos of insanity. But you already knew that. They will show up, I promise. Though I AM considering moving this to the X-Files section. It's Mulder and Scully-centric, and it's taking forever to even bring the IZ characters into it. But you can't rush perfection now, can you? And so it will be that you must remain patient. Thank you all for the goodly number of reviews you sent. I'm pleased that a fic such as this has garnered such appreciation from the readers. For that, I'll continue to write it as well as I can. So, here's the next chapter, with a special cameo, a creepy government informant, some subliminal messages, and a '65 Impala. So read and review. I don't own Invader Zim or the X-Files. _

Municipal Airport

Feb 12, 1:15 am

Mulder and Scully walked through the lobby of the large airport, which was sparsely populated with waiting travelers and newly arrived passengers. They passed a skinny latino-looking man with short red hair and glasses, sitting at a bench in the airport. He looked up at the agents, and smiled a bit, tapping a pencil lightly against his lips.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed. "Federal agents, your intestinal parasites are the scourge of my taco belt!" He said, and then began scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. Mulder and Scully looked at each other questioningly.

"Excuse me?" Scully asked the man. He looked up again.

"Oh, I was just working on my latest comic, and didn't know what to make Happy Noodle Boy say. Thanks for the inspiration, guys."

"Don't mention it." Mulder replied with a slight smile before giving Scully a look that said, "What the…." They walked on, looking for a car rental office. Spying one, ominously dubbed "Wrent a Reck", Scully turned to Mulder.

"I'll see about renting the car. Want anything in particular?"

"Yeah," Mulder replied dryly. "A Lamborghini. Red if they have it." Scully smiled and scoffed, and began walking toward the rental office. "Leather seats are optional, Scully!" Mulder called. He turned and made his way toward the restroom.

"Welcome to Wrent a Reck!" A youngish man called as Scully entered the office. "What do ya need?"

"Um, I need to rent a car for the duration of my stay." Scully replied.

"Oh. Ummm…er…uhhh…okay." The man said, his left eye twitching a bit. "And how…will you be paying?" Scully raised an eyebrow at the obviously troubled clerk, but simply took out her FBI identification, and a card.

"It'll be paid for by the bureau." The man looked at the ID for a moment.

"Hey, is this real?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes sir." Scully replied stoically.

"Ehhhh…errr…cool!" The clerk blurted out. "Are you here to investigate the crazy rabbit woman?"

"No. I'm not allowed to disclose any aspects of my investigation if indeed I am on one." Scully said dogmatically. "Now I would like to rent a car."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"What do you have?" Scully asked.

Thisisasubliminalmessage

Mulder stood at a sink in the restroom, washing his hands. He thought back on all of the other cases he'd been on involving a possible EBE living on Earth, and how close he'd come to learning the truth, to being able to _prove_ it. Maybe this time, he'd finally be able to get the proof he needed.

"Use caution on this one, Mr. Mulder." A voice stated. Mulder's mind leapt from its contemplation, and he quickly turned around. An older man in a suit stood behind him. It was the same man who time and again had given him just enough information to work with, the member of "them" who actually seemed to want Mulder to go in the right direction. He smiled contentedly at Mulder.

"What?" Mulder asked. "What do you mean 'Use caution?'"

"I'm just saying, there's more to this X-File than even you have suspected. Though there are no sinister plots or insidious government cover-ups involved in this one, you may have to question exactly why that is."

"And exactly why is that?" Mulder asked.

"Good luck, Mr. Mulder. And guard your sanity, and that of Dr. Scully at all costs." With that, the older man walked out of the restroom, leaving Mulder with one more thing to ponder on.

obeyTakforsheisyourqueen

"I got our car, Mulder." Scully said as Mulder approached from across the lobby. "You ready?" She asked, looking back toward the rental car office.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting case." Scully replied.

"You too, huh?" Mulder smiled. "Well let's go get a couple rooms somewhere, and we can presume follow this interesting case down to its bare essence tomorrow, what do you say?"

The Membrane residence

Feb. 12, 10:39am

Mulder and Scully exited their rented '65 Chevrolet Impala (the only car on the rental lot that had four wheels, an engine, and body panels), that the man at the counter said the rental company had purchased from two brothers who used the car to 'hunt' a lot. The two FBI agents walked up to the house's front door, looked at each other for a moment, then knocked. A few moments later, the door was opened by a young girl in a black dress with purple hair. She played furiously at a handheld videogame controller, and hardly acknowledged the presence of the two agents.

"Excuse me, is there a Dib Membrane here?" Scully asked.

"Depends, who wants to know?" The girl asked, looking up momentarily from her game. "And who are you, Jehova's Witnesses or something?" Mulder smiled as they took out their ID wallets and showed them to the girl.

"We're with the FBI, and we need to talk to Dib Membrane." Scully said.

"Whatever." The girl sighed. "Dib!" She called. "There's some FBI agents here, hopefully to arrest you for being weird!"

"FBI?!" A young male voice called from upstairs. "Hold on, I'll be right down!" A minute later, a boy dressed in black pants, tall boots, a blue tee shirt with a grey emotionless face on it, and a black trench coat came running down the stairs. He stumbled to a stop at the door, eliciting an angry growl from the girl, whom the agents deduced to be his sister. She turned, and disappeared back into the house. The boy smiled at the FBI agents.

"You're here about Zim, right?" He asked happily.

"Your reports are the reason we're here." Mulder replied.

"Yes!" Dib softly exclaimed. "I knew you'd have to believe me one day! All of my work, observing Zim, the months of collecting evidence, trying to find _someone_ that would listen…" Mulder and Scully looked at each other as Dib carried on giddily "…finally…finally a way to prove that Zim is really an alien bent on world destruction…"

"Dib?" Mulder interrupted.

"What? Oh…sorry. Come in!" Dib said, stepping aside. Mulder and Scully stepped into the house. "Come up to my room. We can talk there."

10:52am

"So, agent Mulder," Did asked, sitting on his bed. "What do you think about the alien autopsy video?"

"It was a fake." Mulder answered, sitting across from the boy in Dib's computer chair. Dib's face fell a little.

"Are..are you sure?" Dib asked, a little disheartened.

"It was a clever hoax, perpetrated by the government to cover up the _real_ alien autopsy that took place after the Roswell New Mexico crash of…"

"1947!" Dib finished. "What about the chupacabra?" Scully sighed, and shook her head a little. Having these two together was like pouring gasoline on a fire, she could already tell.

"A classified experiment to breed humans with a race of reptilian extraterrestrials. A pair escaped into the Brazilian rainforest, and began breeding."

"I _knew_ it!" Dib beamed. Scully looked at all of the pictures Dib had taped and tacked to his wall of aliens, ghosts, and monsters, and ran her hand along the collection of books he had on the paranormal and the occult. This kid was definitely knowledgeable about the supernatural, but that did little to prove anything.

"The Stephenville mass UFO sighting." Dib stated with a small smile.

"Authentic mass sighting, and biggest Air Force coverup up of the decade." Mulder said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we talk a little more about the case?" Scully finally interjected.

"Oh, sorry." Dib said. "Right. Zim _is_ an alien. He claims to be a normal human kid who _happens_ to have green skin, and also _happens _to have no ears or nose.

"Methemoglobinemia, maybe." Scully said, looking at Mulder.

"Like the Blue People of Kentucky?" Dib asked. "Nuh-uh. That was one of the first things I disproved. Besides, his skin is lime green, not dark blue. And he has an alien base. I've been _in_ it."

"Well, do you have any physical evidence?" Scully asked. "Photographs, film footage maybe?" Dib looked at the floor disappointedly.

"No." He said. "I've never been able to keep proof for very long. It always ends up getting destroyed somehow."

"Well, is there anyone else that we can contact who may be able to substantiate your claims?" Scully asked.

"There's the Swollen Eyeball Network. They're an organization of paranormal investigators I belong to. I can set up a meeting between you and one of the agents if you'd like. I'll call you with the details."

"That would be excellent." Mulder said. He stood and picked up his trench coat. "It's been good meeting you, Dib. We'll be back if we have any more questions."

"It's been good meeting you too, agent Mulder." Dib replied. "Stop by anytime."

"When you set up the meeting," Mulder pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Dib. "This is to my cell. And if you can think of anything else that may help with the investigation, give me a call."

"Gotcha." Dib said. "Good luck with the investigation. I can't wait to uncover the truth about Zim."

"We'll see," Mulder said, letting Scully out of the room. "but if you're telling the truth, you'll be bigger than Bob Lazar." He said with a smile. Dib grinned. "Catch you later, Dib." He walked out of the room.

Aliensarehereforourcorn

"Did Dib remind you of anyone?" Scully asked with a slight smile as they walked back to the car.

"He sort of reminded me of Max Fenig." Mulder replied with a smile. "A little overzealous, probably a little crazy, but maybe on the right path. Mulder paused by the driver side door as Scully gave him a grin from the opposite side of the car.

"Personally, I think he was like a young version of you."

"What?" Mulder laughed. "You know, I didn't even believe in aliens when I was younger." They got into the Impala, and Mulder started the car's engine. "I guess it was an acquired taste. Now we have another person to visit."

"Who?" Scully asked.

"I looked up paranormal experts in this town, and one name kept popping up…Bill."

_Whoooo, this was a long one. But worth the read, eh? What's going to happen next? Will Mulder be able to help Dib finally prove that Zim is an alien? Will Scully finally learn to believe in the paranormal? Will you ever get to see Zim in this story? Have patience, Chapter 3 will be up soon. Until then, reviews please. Cheerio._


	3. Chapter 3: A Spiral Into Insanity

-1CHAPTER 3: A Spiral Into Insanity

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy again. But I've finally managed to get chapter three written and posted for your reading pleasure. I want to thank everyone who has sent me reviews for this fic so far. Your input is valuable, and I appreciate it. I'm glad to see my work is well liked among the readers. Well, without further ado, on with the chapter…_

Office of "Bill"

Feb 12, 11:35am

Mulder and Scully sat in a fairly large, dimly lit office. The walls were plastered with photographs, drawings and sketches of various types of spacecraft, alien beings, crop circles, and what appeared to be cereal mascots. Across from the two federal agents sat a slim, dark haired man dressed in a grey shirt, black tie, dark green trench coat, and black sunglasses. Sitting silently behind a large metal desk with a stern look on his face, the man finally addressed the agents.

"It was only a matter of time." The man said coldly. "I knew that one day the government would send you to silence me…that I would get to close to the truth and the corporations would send you to suppress the truth…" He shook a fist in the air. "But I'm not alone, you know. You may silence me, but ten more will take my place!" He said defiantly. Scully looked at Mulder with a smug grin.

"We're not here to…silence you." Mulder stated.

"You're…you're not?" The man asked.

"No." Scully replied. "We're just here to ask a few questions, Mr…."

"Call me Bill." The man said quickly.

"Okay…Bill," Mulder said. "I can see that you're up on all the conspiracies in the world."

"I make it my business to know these things." Bill answered.

"And you probably know quite a bit about nearly all of the UFO activity in the area, am I correct?"

"Of course." Bill said. "What is it you want to know?"

"What do you know about Dib Membrane?" Scully asked, sliding a photograph of Dib across the desk. Bill studied it for a moment.

"Not much." Bill said. "He was paired with me on career day a year ago. He's a smart kid, but he'll never make it in paranormal science."

"Why is that?" Mulder asked.

"He's far too narrow-minded. I tried repeatedly to get him to see the truth about Count Cocoafang…"

"The vampire cereal mascot?" Mulder asked.

"Exactly. He wouldn't believe that Cocoafang was an actual vampire, even when we saw him in person, luring children to him like flies to a spider…" Scully again looked at Mulder and shook her head, signifying that the question of Bill's credibility was already decided on her part. Bill continued, "…he even refuted my evidence that an alien forces control cattle to create crop circles. He kept talking crazy talk about an alien named Zim who…"

"Excuse me," Mulder interrupted. "Did you say 'Zim'?"

"Yes I did, but…"

"What did he _say_ about this alien?" Mulder wasn't about to let him go off on another tangent.

"He kept saying that this 'alien' was living on Earth and trying to take over the planet. He kept trying to get me to drive him to MacMeatie's to prove it." Mulder penciled something onto a notepad.

"And you didn't believe this claim of Dib's, Bill?" Scully asked.

"Of course not." Bill answered. "I knew his claims couldn't possibly be true, because aliens aren't here for our planet at all." Mulder raised an eyebrow.

"What are they here for then, Bill?" Mulder queried.

"In a word," Bill replied, "Corn." Mulder brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh and pretended to cough.

"Extraterrestrials are here for our…corn?" Mulder asked. "And why exactly is that?"

"Because corn is the only substance in the universe that can be used for food, shelter, clothing and fuel." Bill said. "The aliens visiting our planet are intelligent enough to know this, and for the past sixty years, have been periodically collecting different varieties of corn to take back to their home planet to begin massive corn cultivation operations. My guess is that they operate most of their machinery on corn based ethanol, and have a diet composed almost entirely off of corn based foods."

"And your evidence of this…" Mulder began, himself feeling the sanity in the room slowly slipping away.

"Crop circles most often appear in corn fields." Bill stated. "Crop circles are their way of marking what crops have already been harvested. Not to mention the numerous large scale, government owned corn growing operations throughout the country. Why do you think the government would grow so much corn if not for use in the extraterrestrial/corn conspiracy. Now the…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Scully said. "But we really have to be going." She looked at Mulder and widened her eyes as if to say 'Now'. Mulder looked at his watch.

"You know what, you're right Scully." He said. The FBI agents stood. "Thank you for your assistance, Bill."

"Don't mention it." Bill replied cordially. "Say, this conversation wasn't recorded…wasn't it?"

"It wasn't" Mulder said. "You have my word."

"Alright." Bill said. "I'm glad I could help. If you have any more problems involving aliens, contact me at once."

"Will do, Bill." Mulder said. "Take care of yourself."

"And you too." Bill said. "And remember: whatever you do, never use hairspray. It's teeming with nanobots."

Thealiencornconspiracyisarealthreat

"Mulder, I hope you didn't believe any of what that man said." Scully said condescendingly as the pair walked toward their car. Mulder smiled a little.

"I think we got all the information we needed." He said. "And there may have been a little merit to what he said." Scully stopped in her tracks, and turned to Mulder.

"Mulder, Bill is obviously suffering from paranoia, and displays schizophrenic behavior. His deep seated neuroses no doubt has him living in a world of his own creation. He believes whatever twisted truth he can conjure up in his own mind."

"Meaning he is far detached from reality." Mulder added. Scully looked back toward the office where she could see Bill cautiously peering out of a blind before closing it quickly.

"_Far_ detached." Scully said.

"Then his refusal to believe Dib's claims may be based on his refusal to accept reality."

"You can't use the fact he debunks truth for fiction to prove that Dib is telling the truth." Scully said matter-of-factly. "Honestly, I don't think this interview proved _anything_."

"It may have proved _one thing_, Scully." Mulder said with a smile.

"And that is…" Mulder held up his notepad.

"That on career day one year ago, this Zim, if he exists, may have been working at MacMeaties."

_I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. There really isn't enough Bill in the fan fiction world, and I try to write him in wherever possible. Also, from the first time I saw Bill in "Career Day" I thought it would be comical to have Mulder and Bill in the same room. For once, there would be a gauge for sanity that would work in Mulder's favor. I hope I pulled it off agreeably well in this chapter. Well, more to write, so as usual, send me your thoughts and I'll send you more chapters. Till then, cheerio. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery Deepens, Kind Of

-1 CHAPTER 4: The Mystery Deepens…Kind Of

_Well hello, dear readers. Fancy seeing you here. I suppose you don't really care about me, and just want the latest chapter though, eh? Alright, I see how it is. Well here it is, fresh of the word processor, chapter four. Happy reading. I own nothing._

Feb. 12, 12:14pm

MacMeaties Restaurant

Mulder and Scully entered the restaurant. They took one look around at the dingy, greasy filthiness around them. And that was just the description of the customers and their table etiquette. The entire restaurant did anything but excite hunger in the agents. Mulder watched as a cockroach skittered across the tile floor.

"Okay, I've seen enough." Mulder joked. "Meet you in the car."

"Mulder." Scully said in a serious tone. He smiled, and made his way to the counter. An elderly man was standing at the register.

"Welcome to MacMeaties." The man said. "What can I get you today?" Mulder looked at Scully with raised eyebrows. Could it be? Finally, a sane person?

"Two Pepsis," Mulder replied. "And some information." He pulled out his ID, and showed the clerk.

"Are you wanting to know the secrets behind our germ-hostile space meat?" The clerk asked. So much for sane.

"Actually," Scully piped in, laying a sketch of a green-skinned child on the counter. "We were wondering if this boy has ever worked here. His name would be Zim." The old clerk studied the drawing for a moment.

"Nope. I've never seen that particular young man before…wait! Yes I have." Mulder flashed Scully a smug grin. The clerk thought for a moment. "He came in once, demanding to know how our meat is so germ resistant. He actually ordered all of our meat."

"He ordered all of the restaurant's meat?" Scully asked.

"Yeah. Then, if I remember correctly, he put on the meat, head to toe, and ran out yelling something about success."

"Are you sure of all this?" Mulder asked, writing the man's story down in his notepad.

"You get all types in here," The man replied, "But a kid wearing the meat is something you don't just forget about."

"I can understand why." Mulder said with a smile. "But you're not sure if he's ever worked here?"

"I don't recall him ever working here, and I've worked here since this restaurant opened." The clerk replied.

"It would have been for just one day." Scully stated. The clerk rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm. It's possible he worked here on a day that I was off." He turned to the kitchen. "Mr. Mort, there's a couple a' FBI agents here. They need some information." A few moments later, a broad-shouldered man in a pink shirt and blue tie came stomping out of the kitchen.

"Meat seasoning _after_ you fry them!" He was yelling to someone in the back. "That grease has to last the month. Do it again, and you're fired!" He walked up to the register. "What can I do for you?" He asked. Scully pointed at the sketch.

"Has this young man ever worked here?" She asked. The manager looked the sketch over and rubbed his chin.

"I remember him. He came here on career day last year…and I fired him!"

"Why did you fire him, Mr. Mort?" Scully asked.

"The little punk thought it was funny to set off some kind of slime bomb in my restaurant. The MacMeatie's Corporation has a zero tolerance policy for pranks, practical jokes, and humor of any kind in the workplace."

"Slime bomb?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah. He filled the restaurant with hideous green slime…right in the middle of lunch rush, too."

"Did you happen to get any information on him?" Mulder asked. "Last name, address, social security number, anything like that?"

"Well…no." The manager replied. "Like I said, he came here on career day. Technically, we don't have to get much information on kids coming through on class projects like that."

"I see." Mulder said. "Is there anyone else here who was in the restaurant on the day Zim was working here?" The manager thought again.

"No, most of the others who were here have either quit or been fired since then. Simon still works here. He was the one who picked Zim up from school, but he's not working today."

"Will he be here tomorrow?" Scully asked.

"Unless he calls in sick again, he's scheduled to work tomorrow. This shift."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Mulder said. "We'll be back tomorrow to talk to Simon."

"Alright." The manager replied. "Good luck to you guys."

"Don't forget your drinks!" The old clerk called, sitting two cups on the counter. Mulder began to take out his wallet.

"Eh, it's on the house." The manager said. Law enforcement and EMS eats free, company policy." Mulder picked up the cups.

"Thank you." He said. "Don't work too hard."

Majestic12isspyingonmycomputer

"Hideous green slime?" Mulder asked as the agents got into their car. They sat in the vehicle for a moment. Scully sighed and turned to Mulder.

"He said hideous green slime _bomb_, Mulder." She said. "I can whip up some smelly green slime, but that doesn't make _me_ an extraterrestrial."

"At least we know that this Zim exists." Mulder argued. "Wanna go back to Dib's and see if he can give us an address?"

"Not yet." Scully replied. "I want to get as much information on him as possible before we go scaring the kid, asking him if he's an alien." She said, making sure Mulder knew that the last part was shot directly at him.

"Okay." Mulder said, a little defeated. He looked at a map he'd picked up of the city. "Why don't you take the school, and see what kind of information you can get on Zim there. It's only a couple of blocks away from the hotel."

"Where are _you_ going?" Scully asked.

"I'm gonna go to the local police station and library, and see if there have been any reports of strange occurrences in the area in the past year."

"Alright. If that'll make you feel better." Scully said.

"Just tying up some loose ends." Mulder stated. He started the car, and put it in drive. As the impala exited the parking lot, a dark haired man in a black trench coat watched the car leave. He took a long drag off of a cigarette, dropped it to the ground, and walked into MacMeatie's.

_Ahhh, the cigarette smoking man has made an appearance. That can't bode well for Mulder and Scully's investigation, can it? I did a lot of research, and couldn't find the name of the manager, the shift captain from "Career Day", so I just gave him the somewhat foreboding name of Mr. Mort (Latin prefix for "death"). Also the old clerk from "Germs" had a cameo in this chapter as well. And something I've been meaning to mention in my author's notes, but keep forgetting: None of you have spotted an allusion that I placed in this fic. The 1965 Impala is the car the demon-hunting Winchester brothers drive in Supernatural. I guess none of you have ever seen that show, so look it up too. It comes on the WB channel. Anyway, reviews have been lagging, so don't forget to post a review after reading, or I may forget to post a new chapter (evil grin at having so much power). Well, until next chapter, I bid you farewell. Dr. Lovekill out._


	5. Chapter 5: Scully Goes to Skool

CHAPTER 5: Scully Goes to Skool

_I'm back, and I'm finally working on some of my unfinished fics. So here is the long anticipated chapter 5 for your reading pleasure. Enjoy, I own nothing._

City School,

Feb 12, 12:52pm

Agent Scully's shoes clicked against the linoleum tile as she walked down the dimly lit hall of the school building. The sound of her own footsteps reverberated through the corridor. Scully was a trained medical doctor, a seasoned FBI field agent, and had seen her fair share of the strange, the terrifying, and the disturbing during her partnership with Mulder, but something about this school creeped her out just a little bit. Scully was wondering what a teacher would be doing at school at 1:00pm on a Sunday, when she happened to walk by a large glass display shelf. Her eyes were immediately drawn to an old, yellowed photograph on the center shelf. She squinted in the low light to read the plaque below it. It read: "Skool, First Year faculty, 1918" Scully read the names: "Albertson, Albert A.; Andrews, Thomas; Bitters…"

"Hmm" Scully said. "Must be her mother or grandmother." She smiled a little at the thought of a mother loving to teach, and passing the torch to her daughter. Maybe that's why Miss Bitters was her today, preparing lessons for tomorrow out of devotion to her job. Scully turned and continued down the hall. If she had looked closer, she would've seen the old derraugetype picture on the bottom shelf of an old woman in a black dress, standing in front of a one-room schoolhouse. It had a small plaque that read "Miss Bitters, 1879"

Scully reached the door she was looking for, and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?!" An angry voice rasped from inside the room.

"FBI." Scully said. "My partner called earl…" The door opened into the room, and Scully looked around. A skinny old woman sat at the desk at the head of the classroom, staring up at Scully malevolently from a stack of papers before her. There was no indication that anyone had been responsible for opening the door, but Scully brushed off the strangeness of the situation, and entered the classroom. Miss Bitters stood and walked around the desk. Her shadow seemed to deviate from the movements of her body, as though it had a life of its own. Scully took a deep gulp, but stood stoically.

"You had a question about one of my students." Miss bitters said, making it into a statement instead of a question.

"Y-yes." Scully replied, mentally chiding herself for displaying nervousness. "I wanted to ask you about a student named Zim."

"Zim?" Miss Bitters asked in a gravelly voice. "The little green child?"

"Yes. He would have green skin." Scully replied. "What can you tell me about him?" Miss Bitters rubbed her chin for a moment.

"He's a hopeless, loudmouthed drag on our society…just like all of the other students." Scully's eyes widened a little. "But I do enjoy it when he starts screaming about doom, so I suppose there is _some_ hope for the child."

"Doom?" Scully asked.

"Yes," Miss Bitters replied. "Doom. The basest force in our universe. The binding tie of all things. Doom. This planet is _doomed_. You are _doomed_. That tree outside the window is _doomed_. And the universe is _doomed._" Scully backed up a couple of steps.

"I see." She said.

"I try to work doom into every lesson." Miss Bitters said.

"About Zim…"

"He shows some promise if he'd stop fighting with the Dib child."

"Zim and Dib fight often?" Scully asked, scribbling into her notepad.

"Eh. Nearly every _day_. Those two are constantly interrupting my important lessons with their arguing and fighting."

"What do they fight about, Miss Bitters?" Scully asked.

"The Dib child keeps haranguing the green child about being an alien. The Dib child is _insane_, you see. In fact, I've already sent him to the crazy school for boys, but the next day, the child was back in this classroom."

"Okay…have you noticed any strange behavior out of Zim?"

"I notice nothing _but_ strange behavior out of these children." Miss Bitters replied. "Zim is no exception."

"But certainly he's done something out of the ordinary."

"He laughs like a maniac in the middle of class. He goes to the bathroom sometimes three times a period, and he came to class one day covered in meat." Scully wrote all of this down. "Now is there anything else you want to know?" Miss Bitters asked. For a moment, Scully could have sworn she heard "Get out, I grow tired of you" within the question, but she quickly decided it was just her nerves.

"No," Scully replied. "This actually helped a lot. Thank you, Miss Bitters." Bitters simply grunted in reply. Scully walked to the door, then turned back around. In the three seconds it had taken Scully to reach the door, Miss Bitters had somehow resumed her original position, sitting at her desk. Scully narrowed her eyes a bit. "By the way, Miss Bitters?"

"Yes?" The irritated reply came.

"How long have you been teaching here?"

"There is more in Heaven and Earth than dreamed of in your philosophies." Miss Bitters said lowly, quoting Shakespeare's 'Hamlet'. Scully backed out of the room, and the door closed on its own.

_Writing the character of Miss Bitters in this chapter was quite fun. Little is known about her canon past, although I have heard the theory that she was always there, they just built the school around her. Keeping both characters as in character as possible, it was comedic and a little scary to see how they would interact. The line: "There is more in Heaven and Earth than dreamed of in your philosophies", is from Hamlet, and in the play was said to Horatio upon his disbelief in ghosts. If you fail to "get it", I was implying that Miss Bitters is a being that defies all know science and religious thought. Well, anyway, I must sign off. Much to write, little time to dally here. Until next chapter, cheerio._


	6. Chapter 6: A History of Insanity

-1 CHAPTER 6: A History of Insanity

_I'm once again back with yet another chapter of the Invader Zim/X-Files crossover of doom. I've recently been asked by several readers about my work as a paranormal investigator. Some have even shown much interest in contacting me with questions about my theories, my cases, and my findings. If you wish to contact me, visit my Bio page. I have posted the URL of several of the organizations I am a member of, am affiliated with, or support, as well as contact information of my own paranormal research organization that is currently in the works. Enough about me, though, let's talk about Zim. Enjoy chapter 6. _

City Police Station

Feb 12 1:04pm

Mulder walked into the police department, and strode up to the front desk. An overweight sergeant sat, filling out forms, and yelling over the phone at the same time. The sergeant, whose nametag read O'Reiley looked up at Mulder, and flashed him an upraised index finger.

"Yeah?!" He yelled over the phone in a heavy Irish accent. Mulder watched the multitasking cop with interest. "Well this makes the 14th time ye've called us aready. Ye..Yeah. Jus listen, snakes in yer toilet is a job for animal control. ANIMAL CONTROL!" He started furiously signing papers on his desk. "Yeah, I tell you what, I'll pull a couple a' detectives offa last night's double 'omicide and send 'em over there because you have a wee blacksnake in your crapper! That make ye happy?! HUH?!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver and looked up at Mulder. "They got a 'ole in their ceilin', they call the police. They got a snake in the plumbin', they call the police. Then they call us names. Huh. Whaddya gonna do, you know?" He sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"FBI." Mulder said, showing his ID. The sergeant stood up. He looked around nervously. Mulder looked around out of curiosity, a slight smile on his face.

"This about the crazy rabbit woman?" The sergeant whispered. Mulder's bottom lip trembled a bit in suppressed laughter.

"No," He replied "I'm just looking for some information." The sergeant's expression changed dramatically.

"Ah. Information, eh? What do ya need?"

"I need to know if there have been any strange reports filed in the past year." The sergeant looked at Mulder as if he'd just asked if the sky was blue. Mulder smiled. "I mean any really bizarre cases that have gone unsolved. Cattle mutilations, strange lights in the sky, bizarre disappearances, things of that nature." The sergeant raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. It's the strange a'goins on your wanting. There's more 'n enough a' that 'round here." O'Reiley leaned in toward Mulder as if he were afraid of being overheard. "Like nothing' I ever seen, agent, lad. You'd think the man 'imself was runnin' 'round this town a' raisin havoc. I never seen any of it meself, but ol' lieutenant Pembrey'll fill you in." O'Reiley looked toward the back of the station. "Lieutenant!" The sergeant yelled over the din of the station. "Oi, lieutenant Pembrey, sir!" A tall older officer with a white handlebar moustache came walking up.

"What is it, sergeant?" He asked sternly. O' Reiley motioned toward Mulder.

"FBI, Lieu." O' Reiley "He wants some information on some of the strange things that you've seen in the past year." Lieutenant Pembrey looked at Mulder for a moment.

"Step back into my office, agent…"

"Mulder." Mulder said. Pembrey turned, and Mulder began following him back.

"Ol' Nick 'imself." O' Reiley muttered. Mulder looked at him. The irish cop smiled a little. "Can't arrest '_im_, you can't."

Atlanteansbuiltthegreatpyramid,Stonehenge,andtheMayantemples

"So, the FBI is taking an interest in some of the strange stuff going on in my city, huh?" Lieutenant Pembry asked. He sat behind his desk, but Mulder could tell he was out of place in an office. Pembrey smiled gravely. "I know just what your thinking. I look more like a beat cop, huh? Try SWAT."

"How did you end up behind a desk, Lieutenant?" Mulder asked. Pembrey Scoffed.

"You report a 211 suspect getting away by growing spider legs like Alfred Molina, and try to explain to your superiors that you wrecked a cruiser chasing a house through downtown, and see what their reaction will be." Mulder quickly pulled out his notepad, and jotted down some notes.

"I'm sorry. Can you…elaborate on those…"

"What I wrote in the report was nothing short of the truth." Pembrey interrupted. I saw with my own eyes, a suspect wanted in a bank robbery sprout metal spider legs out of a backpack, and use them to run up a flight of stairs. My team gave pursuit, and cornered him on the roof. Then, I swear to you, agent Mulder, he blasted off like a rocket."

"Can you describe the suspect?" Mulder asked.

"How could I forget him? Short. Really short. He had a long white beard, and wore a long brown duster coat. His skin…that was the strangest part." Mulder looked at Pembrey. Somehow, he knew what the officer was going to say. "His skin was green."

"Lieutenant Pembrey," Mulder began. "What did you say about…chasing a house?"

"That one really sealed my fate." Pembrey said. He sighed. "What a night."

"What happened that night?" Mulder asked.

"We got a report that a house had just fell from the sky and crushed someone's car. You don't forget a call like that. Soon, we had several reports, all of them saying the same thing: a house was rampaging through the downtown area. I was the ranking officer out that night, so I responded to the calls. Everyone did. When things started exploding, everyone came out of the woodwork: SWAT, the detectives, the sergeants, the lieutenants, God, everybody." Mulder nodded, and continued writing. Pembrey continued. "We caught up with the house, if you can call it that. It looked like a house, only it had these big metal legs…like a dog or something. It kicked over a tanker truck. Thing exploded. Then the house took out a bunch of our cars. I gave pursuit. We caught up with it again at the Crazy Taco off of 29th. You can't set up a roadblock for a 70 foot walking house. It ran right past us, taking out a few more cruisers. There were three of us left. We chased that…that _thing _like men possessed. I wasn't about to let it get away, you know. I guess I wasn't paying attention. It cleared the Mall. We didn't." Pembrey sighed. "All in all? 16 officers injured, 18 cars totaled, a couple mill in damage. They had to pin it on someone. I was the ranking officer, so I got all the credit." He said with a angry tone.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." Mulder said. "I know how you feel. I've been stuck under the rug for telling the truth on reports myself."

"I could tell you were the type." Pembrey said. "I can spot an honest cop from a mile away. You're a man who wants the truth."

"You can say that." Mulder replied.

"I think I know what you want." Pembrey said. He opened a drawer on his desk, and pulled out a thick file. "After me, you were going to go to the library, and look up every strange event from the past year, weren't you?"

"Yeah." Mulder said with a smile. "How did you know?"

"Standard investigative work, isn't it?" Pembrey replied. "But I'll save you the trouble. I've been saving every newspaper clipping, every eyewitness report, every 911 call, and every hobo story for the last year. I saw a pattern, agent Mulder. I began to wonder if all of these events were perpetrated by the same…forces." He laid the folder on the table. "Abductions, explosions, major property damage, cattle thrown through some poor old farmer's barn."

"Strange aircraft?" Mulder asked.

"Enough to make Stephenville look like a no-fly zone." Pembrey said with a grin. "But if you're asking me if I think it's the work of aliens, I don't. I think it's some new gang, maybe even a terrorist cell, using high-tech weaponry and aircraft, testing it in this city. And I think I know who the leader is." Mulder thought for a moment.

"The bank robbery suspect?" He asked.

"So many of these reports include a description of someone with a white beard and green skin." He slid the file across the desk to Mulder. "Take it."

"You're…giving this to me?" Mulder asked.

"I can't do anything with it. If I try, I'll end up as a meter maid. I was saving all of this information, hoping that somebody would eventually be able to do something with it." Pembrey stood as Mulder took the folder. "Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Get 'im." Pembrey said. Mulder smiled and shook the Lieutenant's hand. He walked out of the office, and past O'Reiley's desk, where the old sergeant was busy yelling at someone else on the telephone. Mulder held the file under his coat as he exited the police station. It was for the better that he did, because on his way out, he brushed past a man in a dark suit, entering the station. Mulder walked past the smoldering cigarette butt on the sidewalk, and was soon in the impala, heading back to the motel.

_I had to work officer Pembrey into the story. He's been in several episodes, and seemed like a half-competent officer, so I always figured that he'd eventually start piecing things together. O'Reiley is of course not from the show, but is based on someone I used to know. I will be in East Texas for the next few days. There's a hundred year old cemetery in the middle of nowhere, and the people around it swear that the residents' spirits like to go walkabout at night. I'll try to get another chapter posted before I leave, but if I can't, I'll probably have another chapter up by Sunday evening. Till then, my loyal readers, cheerio._


	7. Chapter 7: Comparing Notes

-1 CHAPTER 7: Comparing Notes.

_I'm finally back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it written and posted, but I've had a lot going on. There will be no Invader Zim characters in this chapter, but it provides us with a view of how others would view the characters and events in the IZ world were it reality. Enough jibber-jabber. You've wanted this chapter for some time, so here it is. Enjoy, I own nothing._

Feb 12, 3:41 pm

Scully sat on the bed of her motel room, typing on her laptop the information that she had been able to gather from her interview with Miss Bitters and the Sith-like school principal. As usual, she typed the report in her usual objective, facts-only style, a habit stemming from her own logical and analytical mind, and years of medical school. Regardless, Scully paused for a moment, reflecting on how bizarre this entire case seemed, even when just reviewing the facts. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock at her door. Scully sighed, and put her laptop on standby mode, and walked to the door. She unfastened the chain, and opened the door. Mulder stood, dressed in jeans, a black tee shirt and a jacket. He smiled happily, a sign which signified a victory of some sort for Mulder.

"What did you find out, Scully?" Mulder asked with enthusiasm.

"Other than the fact that this entire town is like a giant X-File…"

"Isn't it?" Mulder said with a happy grin, producing a bag of sunflower seeds from his coat pocket, and eating a handful.

"…and that Dib and Zim's teacher makes the teachers at my old parochial school look tame by comparison " Scully continued.

"She have the old ruler fetish?" Mulder asked jokingly.

"No, but she does have a strange preoccupation with doom…" Scully replied. Mulder smiled again.

"Okay Mulder," Scully sighed. "What did _you_ find out?"

"Other than my motel room has more cockroaches than TV channels?" Mulder said. "This city is…what's going on her is bigger than Roswell."

"Bigger than Roswell?" Scully asked.

"Bigger than Stephenville." Mulder added. Scully raised an eyebrow. Mulder grinned giddily. "Bigger than Area 51!"

"That's pretty big, Mulder." Scully said, interested more in Mulder's findings than his theories at the moment.

"Can I come in?" Mulder asked. Scully stepped aside, and let Mulder in before closing the door. He drew a file folder out of his coat. "I think that this is the key to this puzzle." Scully looked at the folder in his hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A year's worth of UFO sightings, cattle mutilations, abductions, and other phenomena." Mulder replied. Scully took the file, and sat on the bed, focusing on the folder with some interest.

"Just from this city?" She asked, opening the folder. She leafed through the newspaper clippings, police reports, written accounts and photographs with widening eyes. "Mulder…these are…disappearances…cattle rustling, a bank robbery…" She came to the stranger reports. "What…." She looked up at Mulder. "You expect me to believe that all of this has happened _here_? In this town? All in the past year?"

"All in the past year." Mulder said.

"And what's the link?" Scully asked. She paused. Mulder smiled.

"A short, green skinned suspect…present at nearly all of the events."

"And no one thought to question Zim?" Scully asked incredulously?

"To my knowledge no one's so much as looked in Zim's direction." Mulder replied. Scully looked back at the papers on the bed.

"But to imply that one kid is responsible for all of this…I mean look Mulder, these are major property damage reports, kidnappings, explosions…"

"Hardly the work of a normal Earth child, wouldn't you say?" Mulder said with a sly grin. Scully sighed. "I think we should go see Zim now."

"Mulder," Scully began, "Has the thought ever occurred to you that there may be a logical explanation behind all of this?"

"Knowledge begets logic, Scully." Mulder said. "Logic dictates belief in only what we already know. What we've tested, catalogued and studied. Logic can be flawed by lack of understanding or lack of ability or desire to understand. Take for instance the man who dreams that he dies in a malfunctioning elevator, refuses to take the elevator at work the next day, only to avert his death when the cable snaps and it plunges ten stories."

"But phenomena like that can't be tested scientifically." Scully argued.

"Yet it happens." Mulder said.

"Mulder, Dib and Zim's teacher said that they're always fighting in school."

"And?"

"Well," Scully said "What if instead of aliens, we should be looking at another possibility. Perhaps Zim is the leader of some sort of street gang, whose behavior consists of the very type of activity described in these reports? What if they're satanists, Mulder? Would that not account for the strange behavior, the livestock disappearances, and the sudden increase in crime?"

"Satanists?" Mulder scoffed as if she'd just offered up the possibility that it was all just the work of Charlie Chaplain. "And how does Dib fit into all of this?"

"Look at his hobbies, Mulder: Ghosts, monsters, demons. And his clothing. He may not fit the profile exactly, but Dib himself could be a member of the gang or cult, if that is indeed what it is."

"Well let's not jump to conclusions, Scully." Mulder said jokingly. "Besides, we're not going to know anything until we talk to Zim. Maybe he'll have the answers we're looking for."

"Well I'm finished here," Scully said. "Give me 15 minutes." Mulder stuffed the papers back into the folder.

"I'll bring the car around."

_Finally, they're going to interview Zim. What insanity lies ahead? You'll just have to wait and see. As for me, I got three hours of sleep last night, so I'm gonna go get my head down for a while. Then, I'm going to drink two Monster Assaults, and write another chapter. How's that for a slice of fried gold? Until next time, cheerio._


	8. Chapter 8: Zim and the FBI

-1 CHAPTER 8: Zim and the FBI

_Well, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for since day one. Mulder and Scully finally meet Zim. Prepare for insanity, insidious government conspiracies, and some surefire questions to prove if someone's really an alien. Enjoy, I own naught. _

Feb 12, 4:31 pm

Mulder and Scully exited the impala and stared at the house before them. Set between two bulky concrete buildings, the house had a strange carnival-like look. The two agents noted the outlandish blue-green color of the house, and the picket fence, that while on any other house would've given a warm, welcoming Americana feel, just made this structure all the more foreboding.

"Wow," Mulder commented. Scully looked at him questioningly. "Looks like Martha Stewart was having a hangover. Whoever lives here _has_ to be an alien."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mulder?" Scully asked as they walked toward the house.

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked.

"Well, since we've worked on this investigation, you've been acting more and more like a little kid in a candy store." Scully said as they reached the front door. "I'm aware that there are more oddities in play in this case than in any other investigation we've been on so far, but I'm worried that you're becoming overly involved in this case, and it will end up jeopardizing our findings."

"Don't worry." Mulder assured. "Just because I'm trying to make the most out of what is possibly the largest interplanetary contact event in history, doesn't mean I'm not going to take it seriously." He gave a little grin. Scully was just about to say something, when they heard a crash from within the house, followed by a voice screaming:

"GIR! I told you not to touch that! You'll atomize us both!" Mulder nodded at Scully, and drew his Glock 9mm from its holster. Scully drew her Walther PPK, and knocked hard on the door.

"FBI, open up!" She called.

"F…B…I?!" The voice called from inside. "Ummm…just a minute!" There was some clattering, and what sounded like mechanical whirring, and then the door opened. The agents put their guns away. They looked down on the one person whose existence had been debated for so long, who would hold the key to this entire mystery. Before them stood Zim.

"Hellloooo, FBI…" Zim said. "What can I do for _you_ today?"

BlacklandAgriculturalResearchinTempleTexasisacoverforagovernmentconspiracy

Residence of Zim

Feb 12, 4:33 pm

The two FBI agents sat on the large couch in Zim's living room, taking mental note of the inside of his house. Of course there was the 60" LCD flat screen television just opposite the couch, but that was quite normal compared to the toilet in the kitchen, the "I eat food" poster, and the large painting of some green monkey-like creature on the wall above the couch. Mulder raised his eyebrows at Scully, who gently shook her head. Zim came out of the kitchen, drinking from a soda can with a strange symbol on it.

"Sooo," Zim said, looking between the agents. "What brings you to my perfectly normal home this lovely earth day?"

"I'm sorry, but it's…not earth day." Mulder said.

"Yes, I knew that." Zim said, looking from side to side. "I just…wanted to see if _you_ did."

"Yes, well…" Scully began. "We're here to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Zim said with a smile. "Let no one say that _Zim_ does not cooperate with the FBI. Now, begin your questions."

"Oookay…" Scully began. "First, would it be alright if you told us the nature of your skin condition?" Zim suddenly looked a little nervous.

"I don't like to talk about it." He replied.

"Please," Scully continued. "It's pertinent to our investigation, and I am a medical doctor."

"I have a rare disorder." Zim said. "It's a pigmentary disorder that makes my skin green. Instead of my melanin acting like normal, it acts more like chlorophyll."

"Exposure to sunlight turns you green instead of brown." Scully said.

"Yes." Zim said in a disheartened tone, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Scully said

"What about your…" Mulder began.

"My ears and nose fell off when I had leprosy." Zim snapped. "Happy?" Scully flashed Mulder an impatient look.

"We have reports that you have been present at several crime scenes, Zim." Mulder said. "Ranging from property destructions to arsons to bank robberies. Can you explain this?"

"Lies!" Zim shouted. "Filthy lies! I have better things to do than to destruct property and robbery banks! Whoever told you these things has a head full of brain worms!"

"I see…" Scully remarked, now seriously doubting Zim's sanity. She looked around for a moment. "Zim, where are your parents?"

"My mom is on a business trip in…Guam."

"And your father is…?" Scully asked.

"He's…he's in the war."

"Which war?" Mulder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know…" Zim replied. "The war. You've seen it on the TV. The war on horror."

"You mean…terror." Scully said.

"That's what I said!" Zim snapped back.

"So who is taking care of you in the absence of your parents?" Scully asked.

"Oh, I have a babysitter. Oh what a babysitter I have." Zim replied nonchalantly.

"Can I have their name?" Scully asked, jotting the information down on her notepad.

"Ummm." Zim said thoughtfully. "Her naaaammme iiiis….Hillary."

"Hillary." Scully repeated.

"Yes." Zim said. "Hillary Duff." Mulder ran his hand through his brown hair and shook his head in disbelief.

"Hillary Duff?" Scully asked. "The actress Hillary Duff is your babysitter?"

"No, she has the same name." Zim replied. "And she eats bagels." Mulder pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself from either breaking out in laughter or crying, he couldn't determine which he wanted to do more at this point. Scully, despite her obvious disbelief of anything Zim had said after the skin condition bit, simply wrote the information down with a sigh.

"What is the nature of your relationship with Dib Membrane?" She asked.

"What has the Dib stink been saying about Zim?" Zim yelled angrily. "Ah! That filthy worm baby! He speaks madness, and lies, and filth!" He regained his composure. "I mean…we get along okay. We have the same class, and sometimes even see each other after school."

"Okay." Scully said. I think we…"

"I actually have a couple more questions." Mulder interjected. "Zim, do you like outer space?"

"Yes, I find it fascinating." Zim said, uninterested.

"Have you ever wanted to just stand at the edge of a black hole, and look inside?" Mulder asked dreamily. "You know, just to see all of the matter just swirling down inside it?"

"Do you know nothing?!" Zim exclaimed. "That close to the event horizon, and your matter would be stretched out into infinity, and time would cease to exist! In that eternal moment before you got sucked in for being so….ssssstupid, you would at least have the honor of defying your limited knowledge of physics!"

"Oh yeah…" Mulder said with a smile, "I forgot about that."

"Anything else?" Zim asked impatiently.

"Oh," Mulder said. "Are you an alien?"

"Mulder!" Scully said scornfully.

"Lies!" Zim screamed. "More lies! I am nothing more than a normal human child, leading a normal human life. It's that Dib, isn't it? Always lying about me, making up his…hideous stories. Oh, you should hear the insane tales that spout from his mouth like so much corn!"

"I see." Mulder said. "Well, we have to be going now, Zim. We'll be in contact."

"Yes, yes, I'll assist in any way I can, you know the way out, goodbye, it was nice meeting you." Zim said quickly in one breath. Mulder and Scully walked to the door, and opened it. Scully turned back into the house.

"By the way, who were you yelling at earlier?" She asked, looking around.

"Oh…" Zim chuckled. "That was just my dog, GIR. I have in in the…." His eyes grew wide. "Ohhh noooooo!" He ran to the door, and hastened the FBI agents out, slamming the door behind them. They stood on the sidewalk for a moment, taking in all that had just transpired.

"Wow." Mulder said. "That…that was the single most unusual experience of my life."

"Don't tell me you believe that he's an alien." Scully chided.

"Don't tell me that you believe he's not." Mulder argued. "Because _that_ was no normal human kid.

"I know, Mulder." Scully said. "He's obviously suffering from a laundry list of psychological problems. Did you notice his outbursts? He probably has a documented variation of tourettes syndrome that causes him to scream random thoughts. He's also a habitual liar. Did you notice that he hardly answered any of our questions honestly?"

"No?" Mulder asked with a smile. "And just when I was hoping to get Hillary Duff's autograph." Scully looked at him sternly.

"My point is, a child with so many physical and psychological problems shouldn't be left unsupervised. I'll get C.P.S. to…" She looked at her watch. "Damn, it's too late today. I'll get social services out here tomorrow to look into it."

"Meanwhile, shouldn't we set up a stakeout?" Mulder asked. "I mean, if Zim really is the head of some high tech gang, militia, or alien bent on world destruction, shouldn't we try to catch him in the act?"

"Good idea, Mulder." Scully said. "We'll come back at about eight, and set up surveillance, maybe get some of the local police to cruise the neighborhood."

"Okay, but I gotta go see someone at midnight." Mulder said.

"Who?" Scully asked. Mulder thought of the business card that he found slipped under his motel room door. It was black, with a depiction of a large blue eye on it. It had a time and location on it.

"Someone who might know a little more about Zim." He said. "And I wanted to stop by and see Dib again. He said he'd be up late tonight working on something."

"Alright," Scully said. "Lets get back to the motel. It's going to be a long night." The two agents climbed into the impala, and drove off. A few houses away, a white van sat. Inside, manning the plethora of listening equipment were three men. One of them took a long draw off of a cigarette.

"The others want to know what their orders are." One of the men said. The cigarette smoking man took another puff.

"The situation is still in our control." He replied. "Tomorrow, make sure agent Scully gets in touch with our man in CPS. I want full surveillance on both of them, as well as Zim."

"As for Dib?" The other man said.

"Forget about him." The smoking man replied. "I've been monitoring the boy since he first called the FBI. Agent Mulder is the only person who believes him at this point. He is not a threat to our mission."

"As for the creature?" The first man asked. He listened through his earphones for a second. "Red team is ready to mobilize at any time."

"No." The man replied calmly, drawing the last of the cigarette back to the filter. "We will speak with him. Suppression measures will be taken only if he does not cooperate."

"Yes sir." The two men said. They began typing at their keyboards. The cigarette smoking man let the smoldering filter fall to the floor of the van before putting it out with his heel.

_Some dramatic build up, huh? I bet you're all wondering what will happen next. Well, you know how I like to keep you in suspense. I will tell you, however, that it involves more of the cigarette smoking man, some one sided DATR, a blazing inferno, several minor characters from the show, tapioca pudding, and Seether. Really got your mind going now, don't I? Hee hee hee. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a couple days. So until then, cheerio, my loyal readers._


	9. Chapter 9: Mulder and Tuna Ghost

CHAPTER 9: Mulder and Tuna Ghost

_Okay, the tapioca pudding, blazing inferno, insidious government plots, DATR, and Seether aren't in THIS chapter. I decided at the last minute to throw this chapter in. Hope you enjoy! I own naught._

Mulder and Scully sat in the Impala, watching the front of Zim's house. So far, the night had been uneventful, and the agents sat drinking quite possibly the worst coffee they had ever had the misfortune of consuming, thanks to Mulder taking a trip to a restaurant called the Chickey Lickey.

"Is it just me, Scully," Mulder said with a slight smile, "Or does even the coffee in this town hint of evil influence?" Scully simply looked at him with a sarcastic look. Suddenly, Mulder's watch began beeping. "I gotta go." He said, turning off the alarm. "You going to be okay here?"

"Yeah…" Scully sighed. "I don't think anything's going to happen tonight. If it does, I'll call your cell."

"You want a ride?" Scully asked.

"No," Mulder replied, getting out of the car. "I could use the fresh air." Scully nodded. She knew that this was Mulder's way of saying that whoever it was that he was supposed to meet wanted him to come alone.

"Alright. Be careful, Mulder." Scully said.

"You too." Mulder said. He closed the car door, and leaned in through the window. "And if Zim wants to give you a ride in his shiny new spaceship, say no."

"Very funny, Mulder." Scully said dryly.

"_I_ thought so." Mulder smiled. "I'll be back in a couple hours." With that, Mulder walked off into the night.

Iamtheproductofanalien/humanhybridizationexperiment

Mulder sat on a bench, overlooking the pond in the city park. The light of the nearly full moon shimmered on the surface of the dark water as Mulder waited.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" A woman's voice said. Mulder looked to his right to see a woman step from the shadows. As she drew closer, Mulder could see that she was a tall, slim woman with short, spikey hair. She wore a long, feathered earring in one ear, and a long black coat. In short, she looked like the living embodiment of the mid 1980's punk scene. The fact that she appeared to be in her mid-thirties made Mulder wonder if indeed she was. "Agent Mulder." She said respectfully and with a little awe as she sat next to him.

"You know me?" Mulder asked. She took off her hornrimmed glasses and smiled.

"We know of you, Agent Mulder." She replied. "Your crusade for the truth has made you a bit of a rockstar in certain circles.

"Well your admiration is appreciated." Mulder said half cynically, half enjoying the attention. "And you are…"

"Call me Agent Tuna Ghost." She replied.

"Agent…Tuna Ghost?" Mulder asked. She smiled.

"In the Swollen Eyeball Network, we're given codenames that are based on our first cases. Our leader, Darkbooty, worked on uncovering information on the butt-shaped structure on mercury. Dib did some research on the mothman incident."

"So he's Agent Mothman." Mulder stated.

"Exactly."

"But I still don't get…" Mulder began.

"1990…" Agent Tuna Ghost said with a nod. "Six tuna fishing boats pulled down by some unseen force. Only two survivors, Agent Mulder. What they spoke of was…unbelievable."

"You're not saying…" Mulder said incredulously. The woman smiled again.

"Oh, but I am. An entire school of spectral tuna, avenging the deaths of their fishy brethren." She sighed. "But that's a story for another time. You wanted information."

"Yeah." Mulder said. "I need to know what your group knows about Dib, and about Zim."

"Dib is…he's a kid." Tuna Ghost said. "A bright one yes, but a kid nonetheless. Kids have imagination. Kids make mistakes."

"So you don't believe that Zim is an extraterrestrial?" Mulder asked.

"You notice, I never said that." Tuna Ghost replied. "Then again, it's not my case."

"Well, what is your opinion on the matter exactly, Agent…Tuna Ghost?" Mulder asked.

"The Swollen Eyeball Network is under the assumption that Dib is incorrect in his investigation of the Zim matter." She said as if rehearsed. "Furthermore, the SEN has given considerable thought to the dismissal of Agent Mothman from the network." She looked at Mulder stoically.

"You don't seem too sure about the Network's standing on this." Mulder said. Tuna Ghost smiled a little.

"You _are_ good." She said. She stood up, and looked out over the pond.

"So you're saying you believe Dib?" Mulder asked, standing as well.

"Let's just say…I've seen stranger." She said, still looking out over the pond. "But I was just sent to tell you what the Network thinks." She looked over at Mulder. "It was a real pleasure to meet you, Agent Mulder. I hope we meet again some day." With that, Agent Tuna Ghost walked off into the night.

_Yes, this is the chapter that's taken me three days to write. Don't ask, it's been a regular turd of a week. I promise to try to get another chapter up in the next couple of days. And that one will probably have the inferno, the tapioca, etc, etc. So keep it tuned in here, loyal readers. Until next time, I bid you a fond cheerio._


	10. Chapter 10: Tapioca, Plots, and Infernos

-1 CHAPTER 10: Tapioca, Plots, and Infernos

_Wow, aren't the gas prices something? I would be astounded if I didn't know that all it boils down to is a dark plot by OPEC and high-ranking government officials to limit travel of Americans, cause social and economic ruin, and bring about another great depression. A few groups stand to make a good deal of money off of a depression, and it isn't us. My advice: FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS, DO NOT GAS UP. Turn off any gas appliances, and don't buy gas, oil, kerosene or even lighter fluid. It'll cause a massive oil surplus, and they'll have to drop the price just to get rid of it. Tell your friends and family. The guys in charge want to mess with us, let's mess right back. Now, on with the story…_

Membrane Residence

Feb 13, 12:42am

Agent Mulder walked down the sidewalk toward the Membrane house. He mulled over everything he and Scully had learned in the past two days. Mulder knew that this would be the case. He could use this evidence to prove that alien being were coexisting with humans on earth. As usual, he didn't care how it would look on the report. Mulder had no qualms against marching into Assistant Director Skinner's office, and telling him that there was a green skinned alien plotting the overthrow of mankind from an inner city house. If he had to, he would drag Skinner and the entire FBI to Zim's door, and ask to speak to his leader.

Mulder walked up to the door of Dib's house, and was preparing to knock when he heard a strange noise upon the roof. Backing up a few steps, he looked up. There was a faint, bluish light emanating from the house's roof. Mulder looked around, and quietly strode to the back of the house. Spying a ladder propped up against the house, Mulder again looked around, and began silently climbing.

"Come on…." He heard a voice mutter. "I know you're out there…somewhere." Mulder cautiously stuck his head up over the edge of the roof. Dib sat in the middle of a plethora of technology. A small satellite dish was connected to a laptop, from which lines ran to points unknown. Dib wore a pair of headphones jacked into the computer. Mulder watched with some fascination as Dib scanned the night sky back and forth with the dish, pausing a few times with a smile, only to have the smile leave his face. As Dib began typing on the keyboard of his laptop, Mulder finished climbing onto the roof, and approached him.

"Dib?" Mulder said. Dib jumped a little, and turning, saw Mulder.

"You kind of surprised me." He said. "I wasn't expecting you this late." He sounded different than before, Mulder thought. He wasn't as cheerful and talkative. Mulder watched as he went back to typing something into the computer. He hit enter, and positioned the dish on its automatic turret. Dib took off the headphones, and laid them on the ground.

"What can I do for you, Agent Mulder?" He asked a little forlornly. "Have you exposed Zim for the space monster he is yet?"

"There's still a little work to do." Mulder replied. He looked at Dib for a moment. "Is something wrong?" Dib's eyes immediately looked down, telling Mulder that there was.

"I'm alright."

"You sure?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah." Dib said. "It's just that…" He sighed. "Tomorrow is Valentine's day." Mulder smiled a little.

"Ah. Got a sweetheart you're worried about impressing?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder?" Dib asked. "Can I tell you something? I've kept it inside for a year and…I think you're the only person who would, you know…"

"What is it?" Mulder asked. Dib sighed, and looked up at the sky. He reached into a small cooler, and pulled out a cup of pudding and a spoon. He tore off the aluminium top, and sighed again, sitting cross-legged, and taking a bite, closing his eyes, and seeming to savor the flavor. He looked up at Mulder.

"Want a tapioca pudding?" He asked.

"Tapioca?" Mulder asked quizzically. Dib looked down at his pudding.

"Yeah…." He mused. "I dunno. Tapioca pudding always makes me feel better."

"Dib?" Mulder said. Dib nodded.

"It was last Valentine's Day." Dib began. "She walked into my life. The only girl I've ever…liked, you know?" He smiled a small sad smile. "Tak."

"What happened?" Mulder asked, kneeling beside Dib.

"We had a lot in common, I thought. We both hated Zim, she listened to me, you know? And she was so smart and…beautiful." Dib looked at the equipment. "You know what that stuff is doing, Agent Mulder?" Mulder looked over at the array.

"No…what?" He asked. Dib took another bite of pudding.

"It's a high bandwidth transceiver." Dib replied. "I have it set on transmit now."

"What is it transmitting?" Mulder asked. Dib looked to the sky again.

"Tak, please come back." He whispered, as if it were a prayer to the stars above. Mulder looked up, and then at Dib.

"You mean she was…" Mulder said, looking up at the night sky.

"The greatest thing to ever happen to me." Dib replied. He laid his now empty pudding cup down, and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Do you think I'm crazy, Agent Mulder?" Dib asked.

"No crazier than anyone else waiting for miracles from above, Dib." Mulder said with a smile. They were silent for a while as a falling star streaked across the sky. "I hope you find her."

"Thanks." Dib said. Suddenly, Mulder's cell phone chirped loudly. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Mulder." He said. He could hear several voices yelling in the distance on the other end.

"Mulder," Scully's voice said. She sounded a little shaken. "You need to get to the motel."

"Alright, Scully, I'll be right there." Mulder said. He closed the phone, and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Dib asked.

"I don't know." Mulder said. "But I don't suppose you have any transportation laying around anywhere, do you?"

Risinggaspricesareaconspiracy.Fightbigoil,getahorse

Feb 13, 1:21 am

Mulder and Dib arrived at the motel to be greeted by a throng of firefighters, police, and gawkers. The motel was a raging inferno, and red flames leapt into the night air.

"No. No. No." Mulder muttered, dropping the bicycle, and running toward the scene, with Dib right behind him. Two officers tried to stop Mulder, but he pulled out his ID. "FBI, let me through." He said. The officers parted. Dib pulled out his Swollen Eyeball Network ID.

"SEN. I'm with him." Dib said. The officers looked at each other and shrugged, then parted, letting Dib past.

"Mulder!" Scully called from the front of the crowd of emergency personnel. Mulder and Dib made their way over to her. The roaring of the fire and the hiss of the high-pressure water hoses combined with the din of all of the people made it hard to hear anything.

"Our evidence Scully!" Mulder yelled over the noise. "The file, the photos, your computer, it's all gone!"

"Mulder, what's going on?!" Scully yelled.

"I guess they figured we were getting to close for our own good!" Mulder replied.

"You mean this is some kind of cover-up?!" Dib called. Water rained down on them from the fire hoses.

"I guess we're on the right track." Mulder said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Scully asked, running alongside Mulder.

"We have to get to the witnesses before they do." Mulder said.

"I'm coming too." Dib said.

"No." Scully ordered. "It might be too dangerous…"

"If they're willing to go this far to cover up the truth," Dib said. "Then I might be in danger too. Besides, this was _my_ case before it was yours."

"He's got a point, Scully." Mulder said. Scully looked back at the motel just as the roof collapsed.

"Alright," She finally said. "Come on."

_What did you think? Maybe my writer's block is finally over. I'm going to try to start chapter 11 started tonight, so stay tuned in right here for the next installment._

_Again, DO NOT BUY GAS for the next three days. Tell everyone. It's the only way we can bring the prices down. This is my conspiracy to undo theirs. Let's all get in on it. Well, until next time, cheerio. _


	11. Chapter 11: Backseat Confessions

-1 CHAPTER 11: Backseat Confessions

_Well hello, fancy seeing you here. I'm finally back with a new chapter, and I'm sure you lot are happier than Elizabeth Bathory in a blood bank._

_In case anyone is wondering, I meant this story to take place in late season 1 or early season 2 in the X-Files universe, and a year after Tak the Hideous New Girl in the Zim-verse, which if you follow the Zim timeline, and include the Worst Christmas Ever, would make it about 2 months after Zim ended. I am fully aware that this puts the X-Files half of the story in 1995, and the Invader Zim half about 7 years later, but it IS only a story, and I can do whatever I want._

_I also want to address some other concerns. I know I got the date wrong on the Impala in an earlier chapter (It is in fact a '67). This was an intentional error, just to see if there were any real Supernatural fans out there. Now that I have my answer, be expecting an Invader Zim/Supernatural crossover soon. The origin of SEN codenames was my idea. It seemed like a rational way for the Eyeballs to name new members, so I went with it. _

"So," Dib said, leaning in from the backseat of the Impala, and breaking the silence. "You guys basically go all over the country investigating claims of the paranormal and stuff?" Mulder smiled as Scully looked thoughtfully out the window, no doubt thinking about the recent developments in the case, and trying to come to some rational conclusion.

"In a sense." Mulder replied. "More or less, the FBI in their infinite wisdom assigned me to the X-Files both because they knew that I would jump at the chance, and because it was the only place they could put me where I could do the least damage."

"What do you mean…damage?" Dib asked.

"I'm not to popular in the bureau." Mulder stated. "My ideas and beliefs tend to clash both with those of my superiors and with protocol on a regular basis."

"Oh." Dib said. "I know what you mean. "My beliefs tend to clash with…well, everyone else's." Mulder smiled. Even though nearly everything had gone wrong on the investigation, he found himself smiling. "What about _you_, agent Scully?" Dib asked.

"Huh?" Scully asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"No offense," Dib began, "But you don't really seem that interested in the paranormal. How did you end up working on the…X…files?" Scully looked at Mulder, unsure how to proceed, or _if_ she should proceed with answering Dib's question. She looked back at Dib. He looked at her expectantly, an innocent smile on his face. Scully sighed, again thinking that this kid could easily be the childhood version of Mulder.

"I was actually assigned to the X-Files to discredit Mulder's findings." Scully confessed. Mulder scoffed lightly with a smile. "To denounce the improbable or impossible in favor of the rational and scientific."

"Wow." Dib commented. "You'd get along really well with my dad. He's a scientist, and he doesn't believe in anything that _real science_…" He said with a mocking gesture, "can't explain or solve."

"Well without science," Scully said, "all we have are age old superstitions and beliefs unfounded in any logical thought at all." Dib fell back in the seat and seemed to brood for a moment. He looked out the small rear passenger side window.

"Yesterday's miracles are tomorrow's technology." He said. "And what everyone thought was magic a decade ago is science today." He looked back at Scully. Mulder looked at Dib in the rearview mirror. "You ever hear of the Temple of Zeus?" Dib asked. "It had enormous gold doors that no ten men could open. Yet when it came time to worship, the doors would open by themselves." He gave a small smile. "It was the hand of the Greek god that did it…" He said sarcastically. He paused for a moment. "It was all just simple engineering." He said. "A hidden system of weights and pulleys."

"And the Nautilus." Mulder said as he negotiated a turn. "The fictional submarine of Jules Verne's novel. If you read it carefully, the submarine was a self-sufficient nuclear submarine, something every world superpower has a fleet of today. Only the novel was written in the 1800's. Up to that point, the most high tech submarine ever built was the CSS Hunley." Scully turned her gaze to Mulder as he stopped at a red light. He looked at her.

"Dib's right." Mulder said. "Everything is magic and superstition until science can prove it. Yesterday's dreams are tomorrow's realities." Scully nodded lightly, accepting defeat in the argument. Dib dropped back into the seat again and fell silent. The light turned green, and Mulder pulled out. "What about you, Dib?" Mulder asked. "What made you want to pursue the respected field of paranormal science?"

"People pursue a job at a bank, or a career in accounting." Dib said. "Something like this…" He paused as if he couldn't find the words. "It's a calling." He finally said. "I…You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Shoot." Mulder said.

"I have memories…" Dib said. "Of being taken aboard an alien space ship when I was little. They did all these…I don't know…experiments and stuff on me."

"Did they implant anything in you?" Mulder asked. "In your head or neck?"

"No, I've checked." Dib said. Mulder looked at Scully with raised eyebrows.

"Wow." He said. Scully rolled her eyes a bit, and turned her attention back to the passing night scenery.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"We have to see officer Pembrey." Mulder replied. "He's the one who gave me the evidence in the first place. I only hope that he had the foresight to make copies." Mulder took on a serious demeanor. "And the way things are going, he, and all the other witnesses may be in danger."

"So this is all part of some government cover-up?" Dib asked with renewed interest.

"Could be." Mulder replied.

"But wait…" Dib said with eyebrow raised. "You _work_ for the government…"

"The only branch that's trying to uncover the truth." Mulder said.

"Mulder," Scully began, "Would you mind not sharing sensitive information with Dib?" She looked into the back. "No offense to you, Dib."

"None taken." He replied.

"By the way," Scully said, "Are you sure we can't take you home? I'm sure you'll be safe there."

"No way." Dib said. "Like my dad and sister are even going to notice I'm not there. And if you _did_ leave me somewhere, I'd just follow you anyway."

"Your dad doesn't care about your whereabouts?" Scully asked with some concern that Dib noticed.

"Not really. If you're asking if he takes care of us, he does that. We have the best health care and stuff money can buy, and he buys us stuff we don't even need. He's just…" He looked at the floor. "He's just never there, you know?"

"You really don't have anybody, do you?" Mulder asked sympathetically.

"One person." Dib said. "One person actually showed interest in me. She…"

"Tak?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah." Dib whispered. "You know, I think I was actually in love with her…until I found out she was an alien bent on world destruction." Mulder nearly locked up the brakes on the Impala. Scully turned around and gave Dib a look of confusion and disbelief, with maybe a little concern for his sanity thrown in.

"You sort of left _that_ part out." Mulder said. "You have a crush on an alien creature that wants to destroy Earth?"

"I…She…" Dib stammered. He sighed. "Yeah." Mulder found himself suddenly speechless. The next few minutes were spent silently contemplating the various twists and turns of the case until the police precinct came into view.

"We're here." Mulder said. He pulled up to the curb. "I'm going to go in and talk to officer Pembrey. Scully, you stay with Dib in the car."

"Alright." Scully replied. Mulder opened the door and climbed out.

"Agent Mulder?" Dib asked. Mulder leaned back in. "Am I wrong to like her?"

"I've seen some strange things, Dib." Mulder replied. "But I don't think I or anyone else will ever understand love. It's just something you have to take on faith." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

_I know it was another chapter of nothing but witty conversation, but I like doing these. I feel that that add so much more to the story, and help to develop the characters far better than_ _a series of action scenes. I also wanted to have more interaction between Dib and the agents. So, what did you think? Send me your reviews, and send them FedEx. The post is just to bloody expensive these days. Well, until chapter 12, cheerio._


	12. Chapter 12: Why All the Secrecy?

-1CHAPTER 12: Why All the Secrecy?

_I'm back. Sorry for not posting anything in over a month, but I have just had the worst month I have ever had in my life. Many of you may have heard the rumor, and it is true...I resigned my position with the organization I was with, and am no longer a paranormal investigator. I now spend every waking hour sitting behind a computer, counting my losses, and brooding a month, a year, and a life that I have come to have no love for, kept sentient only by copious amounts of caffeine and chocolate, and the fact that I'm moving out of this state soon. So now that I have acquired ultimate Otaku-hood, and have resolved to live in the internet until God on high chip shoots me to Pennsylvania, expect to see more chapters and more stories from me soon. Enough of my emo-ing all over your screen, you've been wanting this chapter, and here it is._

Mulder walked into the police precinct with a determined air. Several of the officers looked up strangely as Mulder walked past the desks. Mulder stopped at Sergeant O'Reiley's desk. The old sergeant looked up at Mulder nervously.

"Ah, it's _you_, agent lad." O'Reiley said. Mulder detected a hint of fear in his voice.

Can I speak to Lieutenant Pembrey?" Mulder asked. O'Reiley looked around.

"I don't think that'll be possible, sir." O'Reiley replied. "He's been transferred." Mulder gave him an incredulous look.

"Transferred? By who? When?" Mulder asked.

"I can't say." O'Reiley confessed, going back to his paperwork.

"Well can I talk to his superior?"

"That'll do ye no good." O'Reiley replied. "Orders came from…" He nodded his head upward.

"Where?"

"The highest, I think." O'Reiley said. "I said too much." He paused for a moment. "I guess the Lieu did too. You best be on yer way, agent lad. You have places to go, and people to see."

"Yeah." Mulder said, a little disappointed. He started to leave, when Sergeant O'Reiley slid a piece of paper. Mulder picked it up and looked at it. It was a few lines written in a strange language. Mulder understood the meaning behind the message, and tucked the paper into his coat pocket. "Take care." Mulder said.

MylifeisbeingruinedbecauseIgottooclosetothetruth

In the Impala, Scully sat, staring out the window, anxiously awaiting Mulder's return, as Dib talked incessantly about aliens, UFO's, government cover-ups and something about a sasquatch breaking into his garage to use a belt sander. She rolled her eyes as he went into a rant about how he's had proof of Zim's plot to take over the world, but had time and again lost it. She finally spoke up.

"Dib," She began "You realize that we live in a world that demands concrete evidence of everything."

"I know..." Dib said.

"What people like you and Mulder fail to understand that such an unrequited and obsessive search for the answers you're seeking is what alienates you from others, and if you never find them, you may as well have thrown away your life." Dib looked at Scully with defiance in his eyes.

"When you believe in something," Dib said. "It doesn't matter who or what is against you, even if it takes you down, if you _know_ it's true, you have to fight for it." He looked out the window. "Because some truths are worth dying for. I think Mulder gets that." Scully smiled. She had never know so many _adults_ who had this much determination, so much dedication to a cause. Until she had met Mulder, she had never given any thought to the fact that such people even existed in this day and age.

"I think Mulder invented that mindset." She said lightly. Dib looked back at Scully, and for a moment, there was something virtually unheard of in the world today: A silent understanding between skeptic and believer, between an adult and a kid, and on a deeper level, between cold rationality and unproven belief. Suddenly, the driver side door opened, and Mulder dropped into the car with a sigh.

"Mulder?" Scully asked. "What's wrong?" Mulder sat silently for a moment.

"They got to him, Scully." Mulder replied.

"_Who_ got to him?" Scully asked. "What happened?" Dib stuck his head between the agents, not to be left out of the conversation.

"He wasn't there." Mulder said. "He's been transferred to an undisclosed position in an undisclosed place. They must have bribed him...or threatened him." He sat for a minute, then hit the steering wheel. "Damn it!" He said angrily. "Pembrey was the key to this whole thing. He was the only one who put two and two together about Zim's involvement in all the activity in this town, and now..."

"He's been taken out of the equation." Dib muttered. "Mulder, they knew that you'd be coming back here."

"He's right." Scully said. "If there is someone else involved in this, they somehow knew you would need his help again."

"The hotel." Mulder nodded. "They wanted to destroy all our evidence, then destroy our ability to get it back."

"I don't know what scares me more, Mulder." Scully said. "Your theory, or ther fact that I'm beginning to believe it."

"Soooo...what now?" Dib asked.

"Well," Mulder said. "I think we should find out what this means." He handed the piece of paper to Scully, who opened it, and looked at it for a moment.

"What is this?" She asked.

"I don't know." Mulder sighed. "An officer in there gave it to me."

"I can't decipher this..." Scully said. "I've never seen a language like this...some sort of code, maybe? We'd better get it to a lab and..."

"I know what that is." Dib said, reading the paper over Scully's shoulder. The agents both turned and looked at him. "It's Gaelic."

"You can read Gaelic?" Scully asked incredulously.

"Sure." Dib said. "I had to translate a bunch of Irish and Scottish texts once while researching the history of Loch Ne..."

"Can you decipher _this_?" Scully asked." Dib sighed and took the note. He looked at it, adjusting his glasses. He laid down in the back seat, staring at the words, pursing his lips, scratching his head, and running a finger along the words for a couple minutes.

"Make your move before they do, or you'll lose the game..." Dib read. "...the wind be at your back."

"I think we'd better find Simon before they do." Mulder said gravely. "Buckle up."


	13. Chapter 13: Calling the Cavalry

-1 CHAPTER 13: Calling the Cavalry

_Well, I've finally completed chapter the 13th, for your reading pleasure. This chapter is a major turning point in the story, as you shall read, and the action really begins to pick up as Mulder, Scully and Dib learn what they're really up against. A game I like to play with my readers finds its way into this chapter as well. There is a cameo by a character from a certain anime. If anyone can tell me which anime the character is from, you win my "Need a life…bad" award. I also allude to an upcoming cameo of a character based on my best friend, so this chapter is full of twists, turns and surprises. So without further ado, submitted for your approval, I give you chapter 13. _

The Impala sped down the road, running red lights, and squealing around corners as Scully screamed into a cell phone.

"I don't _care_ about standard procedure!" She yelled. "I am special agent Dana Scully with the FBI, and I need the address of your employee Simon _now_! He could be in danger, do you understand that?!"

"You really think these guys would kill so many people over this?" Dib asked Mulder as he hung onto the back of the driver seat.

"I wonder how many people they _have_ killed over the years to keep things like this secret." Mulder replied.

"Thank you." Scully said angrily, and hung up. "Knottworth Apartments." She said. "Apartment 23."

"That's over a street and down a few blocks!" Dib exclaimed. Mulder performed another high-speed turn, and then another. He locked on the brakes, stopping in front of the apartment building.

"Stay in the car!" Scully ordered as she and Mulder jumped out and ran toward the building. They flanked the front door, and drew their pistols. Mulder nodded to Scully, and the agents threw open the door, and ran in, expecting god-knows what. They were greeted by a standard run down apartment building. A long dim hall ran the length of the building, terminating in stairs at one end to allow access to the second story, where the agents needed to be. They gave each other another cautious look, and moved stealthily down the hall to the stairs, ignoring (or trying to ignore) the bizarre sounds emanating from some of the rooms. In 12, it sounded like a power drill operating. In 7, it sounded like a barnyard, and in 3, strange yet musical gurgling drifted through the hollow-core door. They reached the stairs, and quickly ascended (ascending stairs puts you at a serious tactical disadvantage, avoid them, or take them as quickly as possible), reaching the second floor landing. They rushed down the hall, to room 23. Standing on either side of the door, they looked at each other a final time, then Mulder knocked.

"Simon?" He called. "FBI, we need to speak with you." There was no answer. "Simon?! FBI, Open the door!" Nothing but silence. "Alright, I'm kicking it in." Mulder muttered. He gave the door a hard kick, sending it inward, and he and Scully rushed into the room.

Cofuciussay:thereisn'tenoughramenintheworldtocuresomesorrows

Dib sat in the car, literally twiddling his thumbs. 'Stay in the car' Scully had said. Didn't she understand that this was as much his case as it was theirs? Where were they, anyway? They were just supposed to run in, grab Simon, and come back out. What if something had happened? What if they were in trouble? Dib couldn't stand it anymore. He climbed out of the car, and ran into the building. He cautiously poked his head in the door, and looked around. Dib ran down the hall, and took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the landing, he crept along the wall until he came to an open door marked 23.

"Hello?" Dib whispered. He walked slowly into the room. He entered the main living area, and stopped. Mulder and Scully had their pistols pointed at him. "Hey, hey…guys, it's me." The agents lowered their weapons.

"Didn't we tell you to stay in the car?" Scully asked, holstering her pistol.

"I need to be here." Dib said defiantly. He looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"We don't know." Mulder sighed. "Maybe he's out."

"Mulder?" Scully called, kneeling over something. Mulder and Dib walked over, and looked down. There were several scarlet drops on the floor. Scully touched one and rubbed it between her fingers. "Blood." Mulder turned around and sighed.

"Then we're too late, Scully." Mulder muttered. Dib looked at the floor forlornly. Scully sighed and did the same. The silent reverie was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. Mulder fumbled in his pocket and retrieved the device, pressing the talk button. "Mulder." He sighed.

"Mr. Mulder…" A familiar voice said on the other end of the line.

"You son of a..." Mulder said angrily. "You lied to me."

"If you are referring to before," The older man's voice said calmly. "I did not deceive you. There was no involvement of outside agencies until you arrived. I fear this may be a clever trap for you and Dr. Scully. I would advise you to not walk into their snare."

"I'm not giving up this investigation!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Then I cannot help you." The man said. "Only to say that you can't win this alone, you and Scully, and if you wish to continue, I'd try to capture the flag before the opposition. I hope to see you later, Mr. Mulder." With that, the line clicked. Mulder slowly lowered it.

"What?" Scully asked. "What was it?" Mulder turned off the phone and stuck it in his pocket.

"A friendly warning." Mulder replied. "From an actual friend for once."

"What did they say?" Scully asked.

"Well," Mulder began. "It's entirely possible that this entire investigation was a clever trap to simultaneously destroy the greatest evidence of extraterrestrial life on Earth, and those who would seek to uncover it."

"What do we do now?" Scully asked. "I mean if all of the evidence is gone, and our lives are in danger, then don't you think it's a good idea if we…I don't know, leave the investigation, I mean…"

"I'm not giving up, Scully." Mulder stated. "Not when we're this close to the truth."

"Then let's call Skinner." Scully said. "We can get some extra support here. We'll tell him that we're in danger and…"

"And what?" Mulder asked. "One, Skinner would just tell us to cut bait and run, and 2, we don't even know what we're up against. These people probably _control_ the Bureau."

"So…what?" Scully asked." Mulder looked at her despairingly.

"Checkmate." He said. Dib sighed. He felt so useless at this moment. He looked around the room, and spied the computer on the small desk beside the bed.

EMFdetectorsLowpricesFindghosts,amazeyourfriendsthisisacommercial

3:05 am

Inside a motel room, a man stepped from the shadows, putting out a cigarette in a nearly full ashtray. He looked at three other men in dark suits in the room.

"The agents are more tenacious than I had hoped." He said. "They are unfortunately closing in on us." He looked at one man in particular. "Contact our man in CPS. We won't be needing him there any longer. We move in on the creature in thirty minutes.

"Yes, sir." The man replied, and left the room.

Preparenowformultipleanimereferences

"What about Zim?" Scully asked.

"He's no doubt their next target." Mulder replied. "He's the trump card in all of this." He fell silent for a moment. "We can't allow them to capture him."

"Mulder, it's not bravery to walk right into a known trap." Scully argued. Mulder shook his head and sighed. Dib moved closer to the computer as the agents argued.

"Ummmm…" He said. "I may be able to help. Mulder and Scully looked at him. Dib grinned nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Scully asked, a little annoyed.

"Well," Dib began. "If you can't rely on the FBI for backup, maybe there's another way…that is if you don't care to probably break a few rules." Mulder smiled a little.

"We excel at that." He said. Dib smiled. The boy hopped into the computer chair, adjusted his glasses and cracked his knuckles. "Okay…" He sighed. "I hope this works." He turned on the webcam, and began typing away on the keyboard. A dark figure appeared on the screen.

"Agent Darkbooty." The figure stated.

"Agent Darkbooty," Dib said. "I know it sounds crazy, but I need some serious help here."

"Mothman," Darkbooty sighed. "This had better be good." Mulder thought for a minute.

"Dib." He whispered. Dib turned around. "Ask to speak to Agent Tuna Ghost."

"Agent…Tuna Ghost?" Scully whispered to Mulder. He just smiled a little and shrugged.

"Can you patch me through to Agent Tuna Ghost?" Dib asked. "Please, it's an emergency." Darkbooty sighed.

"Very well, Mothman." He said. "But as I said, this had better be good." The screen blinked, and a new figure appeared, definitely female in appearance.

"Tuna Ghost." She said. Mulder stepped into the Webcam's view. The figure leaned in for a second, as if looking at her screen. "Fox Mulder…I didn't expect to be seeing you so soon." Dib looked between Mulder and the screen, then wheeled the chair aside.

"Unfortunately, it's not under the best of circumstances." Mulder said. Tuna Ghost sighed.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"I don't know, unless you can give us some major backup here." Mulder replied.

"You like baseball?" Tuna Ghost asked.

"Only when the Yankees are having a good season." Mulder smiled.

"Well what's the score?" Tuna Ghost asked with a sly grin.

"Zero to three." Mulder said. "And it's the last inning."

"That's no good at all." Tuna Ghost stated. Dib looked at the floor.

"And there's only a few moments left in the game." Mulder added.

"There is someone who can help." Tuna Ghost said. Dib looked up. "She can be there soon enough if…"

"If what?" Mulder asked.

"If you're willing to deal with what she might do." At this, Dib's eyes got larger.

"Is it any worse than what _they _could do?" Mulder asked. Tuna Ghost smiled again.

"You have no idea, Mulder." She said. "Go. Do what you have to do. She'll be there in good time."

"I owe you one." Mulder said.

"For this…" Tuna Ghost replied. "I'd say you owe me dinner sometime." Mulder gave a small laugh.

"It's a deal." He nodded.

"Go." She ordered. "You have work to do. Good luck." With that, the screen went black. Mulder looked over to Dib, who was staring as if he'd just seen a ghost…or rather as most people would after seeing a ghost.

"What?" He asked.

"It can't be." Dib muttered.

"What?" Scully asked.

"She's _not_ dead." Dib said to himself.

"Who?" Mulder asked.

"We have to go." Dib said, changing the subject. "I never thought Id be saying this, but we have to save Zim."

"Yeah." Mulder agreed, letting the topic go for the moment. "Let's go."

The Impala raced down the road, the 350 small block roaring like a beast preparing to make a kill. Inside, Dib sat strangely silent, staring out the window. Mulder periodically looked at him in the rearview mirror, his analytical mind at work. Finally he spoke.

"Dib," He began, "If there's anything we should know, tell us. We're on the same team." Dib sighed and shook his head.

"It's crazy." He muttered.

"After everything I've seen," Scully said. "I'm willing to go on a little faith." Dib sighed again.

"I thought it was a legend…a story …" He began, "A few years ago, a highly trained SEN agent…one of the best supposedly, went up against a demon. She slayed the demon, but she was killed." Dib stuck his head between the agents. "They say she was never found, so they _assumed_ that she was killed, you know?"

"Aannnd?" Mulder goaded.

"Well Konata, an online friend of mine who is also in the network says that _she_ heard that the agent came back…"

"She pulled a Lazarus?" Mulder joked.

"_You_ asked." Dib pouted, falling back into the seat.

"Sorry." Mulder apologized. "Why did this agent come back?" He asked, taking a curve that almost made Dib fly to the other side of the car.

"Well…from what Konata says," Dib replied, "This agent was actually sent back by _somebody_, and now she's some kind of…I don't know…supernatural assassin or something that only the highest ranking members of the Swollen Eyeball Network know about."

"What do others have to say?" Scully asked.

"That she's just good." Dib replied. He inhaled deeply as the car came to a stop outside of Zim's house, which was eerily dark. Mulder, Scully and Dib leapt from the car, and ran to Zim's front door. Scully pulled Dib behind her, as the agents took their places on either side of the door, drawing their pistols. Mulder knocked hard on the door.

"Zim?" He called. "It's the FBI, you may be in danger. Open up!" The house remained silent. "Déjà vu." Mulder muttered to Scully. "Zim! We're coming in!" He tried the doorknob, and the door swung open.

"Wait." Dib said. "This isn't right. Zim has all kinds of electronic defenses and surveillance equipment. Something is wrong." Mulder nodded, and pulling a small flashlight, entered the house cautiously. Scully entered next, turning on her own flashlight, followed by Dib, who not to be left out produced a flashlight of his own. The house was dark and silent. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Dib said. He shined his flashlight around the room. "There should be…wait!" He exclaimed, running toward the kitchen area. "Look!" He said, shining his flashlight onto the wall. A darkened area like a blast mark was burned into the wall.

"And here." Scully said, shining her flashlight on another similar mark on the living room wall.

"It looks like some kind of battle." Mulder stated, looking around the room. "And I don't see any bodies, so I'm assuming that…"

"They got Zim." Dib finished. The trio stood in silent contemplation of their failure. Suddenly, Mulder perked up.

"Dib," He began. "You said Zim's house had defenses."

"Yeah." The boy replied.

"How many men would it take to do this?"

"Ummm…a dozen, I guess." Dib answered.

"And to shut down his defenses?"

"An EMP gun or something." Dib replied. "They would have to knock out…"

"In short they would have to have a small army and a lot of hardware." Mulder interrupted. "And probably a containment unit of some kind. Which means they wouldn't exactly be driving around in a couple sedans."

"They would need a bus or a truck." Scully added. "It would be somewhat high profile."

"We have to find that truck, Scully." Mulder said stoically.


	14. Chapter 14: The Game is Afoot

CHAPTER 14: The Game is Afoot

_I'm FINALLY back with another chapter. Sorry for my lengthy absence. I've had the worst few months of my life, and I'm glad this damnable year is almost over. Next year will be better. I'm moving to a new city, one with a little culture this time, and opening an anime-themed cafe. And once I move, expect me to be writing more._

But you don't want my sob stories and dreams of the future, do you? You want what you've been waiting far too long for, the next chapter of this fic. Well here it is, and included is a cameo I had planned some time ago, and now included. I won't keep you guessing on it. It's actually a cameo by my best friend, without whom, I would have surely gone mad during my down spell. Read on, and review, my loyal fans.

3:20 AM

Mulder drove the Impala down the road as fast as he could, taking the route that he believed the ones who had kidnapped Zim would have taken.

"Mulder," Scully said, "What if they _didn't_ take this route? There are at least 10 roads leading out of this town." Mulder thought for a minute. He pulled the cell phone from his coat. Flipping it open, he dialed a number.

"Hello." He said curtly. "This is Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. I need to talk to Sergeant O'Reiley immediately." After a few seconds, Mulder spoke again. "O'Reiley, it's Mulder. I need a favor. There's a large vehicle, possibly a truck, leaving town in a hurry. There will possibly be a couple cars providing security for it, so it's not going to be hard to miss. Put out an APB, but do not intercept. Call me when you find the truck." Mulder was quiet for a few seconds. "Yeah…I think that this could be the wining move for somebody." More silence. "Thank you." Mulder said, and hung up. He stopped the car at an intersection, and looked over at Scully. "Now we wait."

3:25 AM

Mulder, Scully and Dib sat in the car at the intersection, waiting impatiently. For once, Mulder's calm, witty demeanor had turned to nervous tension. He gripped the steering wheel and bit his nails regularly, sighing now and again. There was an unspoken bond between all three of the car's occupants at this point, a silent hope beyond hopes, and a fear that neither of them would voice. The silence was broken by the shrill ringing of a cell phone. Mulder quickly and nervously opened and answered it. A few seconds of hearing whatever the person on the other end was saying was enough, and he started the car and sped off, closing the phone and tossing it into the backseat, almost hitting Dib.

"Hey!" Dib called. "Watch it! Who was it anyway?"

"O'Reiley." Mulder answered. "The locals spotted a large moving truck and two unmarked sedans on Main, headed toward the edge of town. They faked a roadblock to slow them down, and the men passed with government ID's."

"Government?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, and all this time you thought my crazy conspiracy theories were relegated to flights of fancy." Mulder smiled. His smile faded. "Dib, this could get bad really fast. Whatever happens, I want you to stay in the car."

"But…" Dib started to protest.

"No buts." Mulder interjected, taking a turn hard. "If something happens to us, you have to get the truth out. You have to tell the Swollen Eyeball Network, MUFON, any network or paper you know what happened, okay?" Dib nodded.

"I promise." Dib said.

"That's them." Scully said. Up ahead, the three could make out the taillights of three vehicles, three blocks from the freeway onramp.

"You ever have one of those days when you wish you had a Sherman tank?" Mulder asked. "I'm having one of those days now." The light ahead of the vehicles turned red, and they came to a stop. Mulder didn't slow.

"Mulder…" Scully exclaimed.

"Hold on." Mulder said coldly. He veered at the last second, sideswiping the sedan in the rear and passing the truck on the left. He hit the brakes hard, screeching to a halt in front of the sedan in front. Mulder and Scully dove out of the driver side of the Impala, drawing their pistols as four men exited the sedan in front, pulling guns of their own.

"FBI!" Mulder yelled. "Put down your weapons!" He was answered by a volley of gunfire from the four men. The agents fired back, causing the conspirators to duck behind their car, and giving Dib time to jump from the Impala and run for cover behind a strategically placed dumpster. The two men in the truck climbed out with HK MP5's, and fired into the Impala, shattering the windows, and flattening the tires. Mulder fired over the trunk, his bullets sparking off of the truck's grill guard.

"Mulder…" Scully panted. "I think we're seriously outgunned here."

"You're telling me." Mulder replied. Scully fired over the hood, and the men fired back. "Can you get to the phone?" Scully started to move to the door when another burst of gunfire hit the Impala. Scully heard Mulder cry out, and looked to see him gripping his left arm.

"Mulder!" Scully gasped. "Are you hit?"

"It's not bad." Mulder replied, wincing in pain. He fired two more shots before his pistol clicked empty. "But it's about to get a lot worse."

Dib watched helplessly from behind the dumpster, ducking behind whenever an errant round ricocheted off of its thick metal walls. Mulder and Scully were in serious trouble, and there was nothing he could do. He saw Mulder get hit in the arm, and then watched as the Agent expended the last of his bullets.

"Oh man….oh man…" Dib panted, holding a shaking hand to his forehead. He looked back out at the scene in time to see a dark figure move toward the action from the shadows of a dark alley.

Scully fired two more rounds at the sedan, breaking the windshield. She was taking aim on one of the men armed with an MP5, when she saw the assailant on the far right go down, his pistol skittering across the pavement. A figure stepped out of the darkness. To Scully's trained eye, it appeared to be a young woman dressed in dark, loose fitting clothing and a conical straw hat. Mulder noticed the look on Scully's face, and peered cautiously through the shot up car.

"Who called in the samurai?" He muttered. The girl walked calmly up to the second gunman, who still had his attention focused on the Impala. In a lightning fast move, she drew two sais, and in the blink of an eye, the gunman was laying unconscious on the ground.

"Wow…" Dib whispered. "It _is_ her." The gunmen now turned to face the new threat. Scully took the opportunity to use the last two rounds in her pistol to down one of the men with the automatic weapons and one of the men from the sedan. In the confusion that ensued, the girl in the hat gave a physics defying leap that landed her on top of the sedan, and as one of the gunmen turned to fire, she sprang off of the car, catching his wrist between the prongs of the two sai, and twisted. Before the man's pistol had hit the ground, the girl had slammed the pommel of a sai into his head, sending him down to the asphalt next to his weapon. The sedan in the rear, its occupants no longer wanting any part of the battle, pulled out in a screeching of tires, the car aimed at the girl. Mulder, Scully and Dib watched in awe as she leapt into the air, and shot her sais from her hands, the weapons sticking in the windshield as the car sped off. As it passed, the agents could make out a dark figure in the backseat, partially illuminated by the glowing of a cigarette ember.

Now without her sais, the strangely dressed girl turned to the last gunman, who raised his pistol. The girl quickly drew a fan from the sash about her waist, and flicked it open as the man fired, the bullet hit the fan with no effect. There was no time for a second shot, as the girl sped toward the gunman, easily knocking the gun from his hand with her fan. With a graceful wave of the fan, she stepped back. The gunman looked down in time to see half of his tie fall to the ground. His surprise was short lived as the next thing he felt was the girl's now folded fan impacting his skull. He collapsed as the scene grew silent. Mulder, Scully and Dib rose from their hiding places, and stood beside the bullet-riddled Impala, awestruck and speechless. The figure in the hat turned to face them for a moment, and they could barely discern a small smile beneath the shadow of the hat, and long brown hair upon the shoulders of the black samurai-style clothing.

"Who…" Scully muttered.

"Our backup…" Mulder replied. "I just never thought they'd be so…"

"Is this for real?" Scully muttered, still entranced.

"It's _her_." Dib whispered. "Agent Phoenix." They watched as the figure bowed lightly, before stepping backwards into a dark alley. Their trance now broken, Mulder and Scully ran after the figure, with Dib close behind. They reached the alley, but it sat empty. The realization of the moment struck Mulder.

"The truck!" He exclaimed. The three ran to the vehicle and Mulder quickly unlatched the door and rolled it upwards. The three quickly climbed inside and looked about. The truck had been converted into what looked like a rolling laboratory, complete with a stasis chamber. A man in a suit lay unconscious on the floor. Another man in a lab coat sat motionless in a chair.

"What…" Scully asked quizzically. "Who did this?" Mulder looked down on the stasis chamber, the glass bubble broken, shards laying about the cargo bay. Mulder looked up. There was a hole in the ceiling of the truck, fully three feet across, the edges burned as if it had been cut with a welding torch. "Mulder?" Scully asked.

"I think we weren't the only ones out to rescue Zim tonight." Mulder said, pointing to the hole. "Whether before the fight, during, or after it…" He looked around again. "He escaped." They looked at each other, sharing in the mixed emotions that the night had led to. Suddenly, the door of the truck slid shut, sealing the three inside. Mulder and Scully ran to the door, and began pounding, trying to pry the metal door open. They could hear voices outside, and the sound of several vehicles pulling up.

"Hey…Hey!" Mulder shouted. "Let us out of here!" The sound of doors closing reached their ears, followed by the sound of vehicles pulling away. Dib quickly jumped onto a table, and leaped toward the hole, grabbing the edges, and pulling himself onto the roof of the truck. "Dib!" Mulder called. "

"Dib?!" Scully shouted. After a few seconds of silence, the hatch opened to reveal Dib, a look of disappointment painted on the boy's face. "Dib, what is it?" Scully asked, climbing out of the truck. Dib just stepped aside and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked, stepping down. Scully and Mulder stopped as they rounded the truck. All of the men were gone, along with the sedan. "No." Mulder said, holding a hand to his forehead. "No! We were so close Scully!" He exclaimed, his usually calm demeanor giving way to his dispair. "So close." Dib stood beside him.

"What now, Mulder?" He asked. Mulder just sighed.

"It's over." He said, defeated. "At least the bad guys didn't win, but neither did we." Dib and the agents stood in the gloom of the dark street, lost in their thoughts.

_Well there it is. Have I lost any of my writing talent during my time away? I'll leave it to you to decide. I'll finish this story in time...and in time, I'll return to the site and my forum just as Arthur of old shall return when Britain faces its darkest peril. Until next time, my friends...cheerio._


	15. Chapter 15: Loose Ends

CHAPTER 15: Loose Ends

_I'm back from exile once again! I suppose many of you had thought I'd bought the farm. Well...I DID! I have a large farm now in Kentucky, an estimated 80 acres of freedom, and I'm currently renovating the house in a Japanese style. I'm still getting settled in and working alot on my house, so I'll be posting stories and on the forums again sporadically. By spring, I should be back in full swing. Since I've made you all wait long enough, I thought I'd finish the story you've all come to love. So here it is...the final chapter. Enjoy._

From Agent Scully's Report:

Despite the varying oddities and admittedly strange and unusual circumstances surrounding this case, I have taken it upon myself to attempt to rationalize our experiences during this investigation. Agent Mulder is convinced that we have seen and experienced indisputable evidence of extraterrestrial intelligence on our planet. I remain skeptical. The residents of the city in my opinion, based on years of medical and psychological experience are all suffering from various mental instabilities ranging from paranoia and schizophrenia to possible mass hallucination. I'm sure a follow up medical investigation will reveal environmental reasons for the massive psychological disturbances plaguing the citizens of the area.

Mulder sustained a minor wound from our gun battle with the unknown men. After a day in the hospital, he was released, and has fully recovered at the time of this report. He has begun to rely on Dib Membrane as a VALID source of information. Dib himself was returned to his father's home after the investigation. He has vowed to uncover Zim's "true identity" at any cost. I myself fear for the boy's mental state, but I feel he is in good hands being the son of such a prominent scientist as Professor Membrane.

Zim disappeared during the events of that night. We attempted to locate him, but failed. Dib claims that he has cloistered himself within the depths of his "hidden base", but i believe the existence of any alien base in the city is nonexistent save for within the confines of the imagination of a brilliant but strange little boy.

There were so many unanswered questions left behind in this investigation...so many loose ends left untied. Was there some sort of conspiracy working to cover up some dark truth within the city? If so, what were they protecting? Who was the mysterious young woman who rescued myself and Agent Mulder that night? I must unfortunately close this X-File with little more information than we had at the beginning...just another instance of chasing shadows in the dark. Are we alone in the universe? With all the hundreds of worlds floating in the infinite sea of space, it has always been a possibility. When we do make contact, will these beings be benign or malicious? Will they grant us new technologies and teach us, or conquer our world with weapons greater than ours? For now, these questions must remain questions.

_There it is. Short, I know, but in cases such as this, less is more (your literary lesson for the day) And as this story draws to a close, I shall begin another fic, so stay tuned in, loyal readers (however many of you may be left out there), for I shall return. Until next time...cheerio!_


End file.
